The program is designed to develop a model of peer group intervention that will prevent, identify, and remediate sociobehavioral disorders among at-risk children, i.e., children of parents who are hospitalized for mental illness. A 3 X 3 X 2 factorial design will examine the interactive relationships among three sets of variables: (1) Group intervention method (High Intervention vs. Low Intervetion vs. Minimal Intervention), (2) Peer group context (High-risk subjects only vs. Low-risk subjects only vs. High-risk subjects plus Low-risk subjects, and (3) Leader experience (Preprofessional leaders vs. nonprofessional leaders). The research will be conducted as a field experiment (N equals 480 - 640 subjects) with random assignment of major varibles, control/comparison groups, baseline periods, and pretest, test, and posttest data collection.